Hindsight
by Man.or Astro Man
Summary: Heero reflects on what is lost
1. Hindsight prolouge

  
Hindsight  
by Man...or Astro Man?   
~  
~  
~  
~  
Hindsight is 20/20   
  
Its very easy to look back on what you could have been or had. Ever since it   
happened, I have not gone a day without thinking about it.   
  
She's so beautiful. She's laughing now, a rare sight. Very few men could make her laugh   
like that. The way she throws her head back and that treasured laugh comes from her soft   
lips the lips that I never kissed. Her hair looks like a waterfall of gold, those two braids   
tied together at the back.   
  
I shut my eyes as she reaches for him. The one who returned her love. And suddenly   
something is missing, her gorgeous laugh. I look up and see that she is kissing him, my   
enemy and my friend. There are times when I assure myself that he stole her from me. But   
then I think of how I treated her, how I rejected her love and still she came back for more   
until finally it was too much.   
  
I had my chance. All those long nights in the Sanc kingdom, those missions against OZ,   
all those times in outer space, I could have just said it. But I didn't and now she's gone. I   
feel like I'm not the only one with a lost love.   
  
Quatre had strong feelings towards Trowa at one time, until he realized how confused he   
was. He doesn't love Trowa, it's easy to see that when he cradles Dorothy in his arms.   
No problem there.  
  
Duo. I always counted on him to watch my back, I trusted Duo with my life, but not my   
secret. My love for her. The God of Death now leans in to kiss Hilde, the girl who fell   
for him head over heels, just like mine did. I happy for him, even though my face doesn't   
change.  
  
I know that when I sleep alone, she touches him in ways that others would kill for. The   
way they make love at night, the way she moans and sighs for him and not me. The way   
she calls his name and not mine.   
  
I realize that she's looking at me now. I feel myself smiling, but that smile fades as dose   
her glance to me. She doesn't care anymore. I broke her heart one too many times. Why   
didn't the Wing Zero show me this future, so I could have said something.   
  
It hurts too much to see them kiss. I have to have her back.   
  
"Relena" I hear myself whisper as I did so many times in the past. "I love you"   
  
But it is too little too late. Because I see her say those same three words to him, breaking   
a smile on his face and prompting another kiss.   
  
I have to kill him for taking my princess, I will make him pay.   
  
I'm going to kill Trowa Barton   



	2. Hindsight chapter 1

Hindsight chapter 1   
by Man...or Astro Man?  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
The year is after colony 200. Peace has finally been established across the Earth sphere, and the   
Gundams are long since forgotten. The brave pilots who fought for so long and gave so much   
has also been lost to history. They reside in the Sanc Kingdom, protected by its secure walls of   
peace. However the Gundams only sleep, until they are needed.   
****  
"So I come in out of the darkness of space, my righteous weapon cut down mobile doll after doll,   
yep they were no match for the God of Death" Duo was boasting again a common practice for the   
retired American pilot. His days of combat were long since over and that left him with only one   
option, nostalgia   
  
"Duo ever since Deathscythe came to outer space I was following you" Hilde laughed as the   
braided pilot blushed and began a new story   
  
"So there I was, Quatre to my left and Heero ahead when the Epy..."   
  
"wait Duo" Hilde stopped him "Speaking of him, I'm worried about Heero"   
  
"Heero?! Your worried about Heero?!" Duo slapped his thigh in uncontrollable peals of laughter   
"The guy who mastered the Zero system, the 'perfect solider' and the guy who brought down   
White Fang and OZ nearly single-handedly?!"   
  
"Its not a matter of strength Duo. He's working really hard lately, he barley sees the sun and even   
Relena won't talk to him! He's so distant."   
  
Duo's eyebrows slowly came up as the placed a sarcastic face on "We are talking about the same   
Heero right?"   
  
"No Duo, we're not. Something has changed in him" Hilde remarked cryptically   
  
"Look Hilde, I'm sure Heero can handle it, I've known him since before the Earth Sphere Alliance   
fell, he can take anything."   
  
"You haven't noticed anything? He's supposed to be your best friend?"   
  
"Hilde listen to me." Duo shed his joking expression and began to speak plainly "Heero has been   
kinda weird ever since we beat the Barton foundation, but hell he's always been weird"  
  
"Do you think it's'her'?" Hilde asked  
  
"Who?" Duo blinked lamely "Ohhhhh HER! Yeah, well. He seemed pretty cool with her and   
Trowa. So I think its not a big deal, he should be alright"   
  
"Maybe your right Duo" Hilde leaned in and rested her head on Duo's shoulder and let out a   
contented sigh.   
  
Duo smiled as he looked up, then a frown crossed his face as he began to think about Hilde's   
words. *Heero, is something bothering you man? Cause if it is them come to your friends* Duo   
pleaded mentally *Oh well, it is Heero after all.*   
***  
3rd stage lock-DISENGAGED  
  
2nd stage lock-DISENGAGED   
  
1st stage lock-DISENGAGED  
  
WING ZERO-ENGAGED  
  
A pale bluish glow illuminated half of a determined man's face. Multiple computer screens flashed   
and blinked as a massive angel like robot rose to life, For, deep below where Duo and Hilde spoke   
a powerful machines eyes shone with a light that had not been used in years.   
  
"Hello Zero" Heero smiled as he boarded his Gundam "Welcome back, we have work to do my   
friend"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2   



	3. Hindsight chapter 2

Hindsight chapter 2   
by Man...or Astro Man?  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
The year is after colony 200. Peace has finally been established across the Earth sphere, and the   
Gundams are long since forgotten. The brave pilots who fought for so long and gave so much   
has also been lost to history. They reside in the Sanc Kingdom, protected by its secure walls of   
peace. However the Gundams only sleep, until they are needed.   
****  
  
"The guard was unconscious for a good couple hour Ma'am"  
  
"Thank you Sergeant" Lucrzea Noin saluted smartly and dismissed the captain of the guards,   
charged with guarding the Gundams.   
  
"Whats the situation Miss Noin?' Relena Peacecraft asked in her most regal tone, despite her   
distressed feelings   
  
"The guard was struck from behind, he never saw the attacker. We he woke up, Wing Zero was   
missing, Miss Relena" Noin responded to her princess   
  
"Noin, may I speak with in private" Relena nodded and indicated to a closed room. Noin followed   
close after.   
  
The room was ornately decorated with picture and portraits of the Peacecraft family, from the very   
first all the way to the last picture of Millardo and Relena.   
  
"Miss Noin. Three people had the Zero codes. You, me and..." Relena's words became caught in   
her throat as she tried top say the very name she once cherished.   
  
"Heero Yuy" Noin finished "And since we're still here.."   
  
"I would like to find Heero as soon as possible Noin, that suit can do a lot of damage" Relena   
snapped out her order in way completely different from her usual soft-spoken tone.   
  
"Uhh yes Miss Relena" Noin bowed and left the room quickly, totally shocked by Relena's abrupt   
command.  
  
As Noin ran down the halls to fulfill Relena's command, the young princess stared out of her   
window at the seas, her mind forcing her to remember all the times Heero fought in that suit. From   
the very first day it came to Earth, to that final battle on Libra.   
  
"Oh Heero.. You remember why I left you" Relena spoke to no one but herself. "I came to you   
time and again, because I loved you but finally I could take no more rejection. I could not live   
without love and being loved. And in time I found Trowa. He's so much like Heero, proud, strong   
and cold as a rock but he loves me with no end. And I love him. Please don't make me choose   
between my first love and my truest love"   
****  
"Relena. I know why you left me. Zero showed me the truth. You knew that only rejected you to   
protect you, but Trowa made lies about me hating you, he deceived us both and stole you from   
me. But now Zero is back and I can take you back too" Heero mumbled mindlessly as he adjusted   
his Wing Zero   
  
The angel Gundam looked the exact same as it did when it last fought. But Heero was ready to   
improve it, to make it invincible, triple the beam cannon strength, super charge the beam swords,   
and enhance the Zero system to completely destroy any who try and stop him.   
  
"Very soon Zero. Soon we will be able to take our revenge" Heero babbled to himself as he   
continued to improve his Gundam.   
  
He had traveled in secret for three days, taking refuge in an old OZ base he redesigned Wing Zero   
to suit his new needs, even with his buster rifle he was no match for Heavyarms Kai at long range,   
so things had to be changed.   
  
"I can reroute the beam saber to draw it's power directly from the suit it's self, then it'll be   
infinitely more powerful. Zero system should increase my reaction time, but I only have one shot   
at this, so I gotta do this right. I'm pump all my senses with the new Zero MKII system, that   
should push me to a new level. Just gotta be careful that I don't burn out."   
  
Heero glanced skyward. A slow rumble came as several Aries suits streaked across the sky  
  
"They're looking for us Zero" Heero murmured as if the Gundam, would respond "But they won't   
find us until it's too late"   
  
The Aries continued on, unaware that the target was below them, hidden in emerald tree cover.   
  
"So Zero. The plan is once your done I'll attack the Sanc Kingdom, defeat any other suits in my   
way. But I'll kill Trowa in single combat, to prove that I deserve Relena more. Yes, she'll love me   
once Trowa is dead and gone!"   
******  
Trowa Barton snapped out of sleep. Heavyarms was calling to him   
  
"I have a bad feeling all of the sudden..."  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER ON THE WAY   
Hope you like!   
  



	4. Hindsight chapter 3

Hindsight chapter 3  
by Man...or Astro Man?  
  
Sorry this fic took so long, writers block,and school anyway hope you like.   
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
The year is after colony 200. Peace has finally been established across the Earth sphere, and the   
Gundams are long since forgotten. The brave pilots who fought for so long and gave so much   
has also been lost to history. They reside in the Sanc Kingdom, protected by its secure walls of   
peace. However the Gundams only sleep, until they are needed.   
*******  
  
"Heero's what???" Duo shouted in shock as Relena explained the situation.   
  
"Heero has taken Wing Zero and left. We don't know where or why." Relena nodded solemnly.   
All four remaining pilots had been called, to alert them of the new crisis. All now stood in total   
shock.   
  
Wufei was the first to break the silence "He's a warrior of the highest class. He would not fight   
without a reason"   
  
"But why Wufei? It doesn't add up" Quatre frowned and folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"There is a reason"   
  
All eyes turned to Trowa who was leaning on the wall, eyes closed, head down. Relena blinked at   
his resemblance to Heero.   
  
"Heero wants me. Or more accurately he wants Relena." Trowa spoke coldly and slowly, the kind   
of voice that demanded both respect and fear. "Heero took Wing Zero to improve it. He's going to   
attack, and he's going to try and kill me"   
  
"How in blazes do you figure that Trowa?" Duo asked   
  
"Heavyarms spoke to me in a dream" Trowa replied "and we will be ready for Heero"   
  
"You bet Trowa, we're behind you 100%!" Quatre smiled at his best friend   
  
"No Quatre. Heero would never agree to fight all four of us. It's going to be a duel. For the   
princess" Trowa smiled briefly and looked up. His emerald eyes seemed to be looking everywhere   
at once.   
  
"No way Trowa. Wing Zero is too powerful" Wufei growled "And I want to get Nataku out of   
moth-balls!"   
  
"Wufei, if you want something to do then protect Relena if I fail!" Trowa eyes and voice snapped.   
In a brief moment they all saw Heero, the old Heero anyway. The one who inspired such   
confidence and faith in the pilots. The Heero who had saved the Earth Sphere more then once.   
And the Heero Yuy they had all relied on to be there when something went wrong.   
  
"I...I understand Trowa" Quatre spoke quietly, but he spoke for all.   
  
"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to speak with Trowa alone" Relena asked everyone in a calming   
voice that only she could provide.   
  
As the pilots walked out of the room, Relena approached Trowa. Gazing into his eyes she felt the   
same twinge that had made her fall in love with him.   
  
"Trowa, be careful. I don't think I could stand losing to loved ones." Relena feigned a smile but it   
faded quickly.   
  
Trowa reached out and took Relena's face in his hands. Slowly running his hands through her hair   
he smiled "Relena. I will come back The smile disappeared from his face as he added the grim   
truth "Relena, to win I may have to kill Heero"   
  
"I know" Relena nodded as tears began to form. Burying herself in Trowa's arms she cried openly   
know that someone she loved was about to die.   
********  
In the dense forest, in an abandoned OZ base Heero Yuy continued to improved Wing Zero. The   
Gundam had changed a lot now. Visibly more menacing. The wings were slightly larger and   
more jagged. He color of the Gundam was dark shades of red, blue and black. It was more a   
reborn Epyon then the Wing Zero now. The only unchanged factor was the head. It had remained   
just the same. In one hand it held the rebuilt buster rifle. And in the other was the special beam   
sword that Heero had designed himself.   
  
"Your ready at last Zero" Heero smiled. The Gundams eyes glowed a demonic green, as if to   
agree. "Now we are finally ready." The pilot climbed into the suit's cockpit and stretched his   
fingers out to the controls.   
  
The wing zero roared to life and blasted out of the OZ hanger. Spreading it's wings, and engines   
roaring to full power the mobile suit blasted off. With an insane pilot at the helm of the most   
powerful weapon since the Libra, all hell was breaking loose.   
*******  
In the hangers beneath the Sanc Kingdom. A large dark blue suit also was coming to life. Hefting   
two massive double gattling guns in each hand and carrying a full armament of ammo, missiles and   
fuel, it was as ready as it would ever be to defend the Sanc Kingdom from Heero and his Zero.   
  
"Heavyarms, it's time you saw the sun again" Trowa spoke to his powerful weapon. The   
enhanced engines blasted blue fire and the suit rose into the air and headed off to meet it's enemy   
  
To be continued...  
Next chapter on the way   



	5. Hindsight chaper 4

Hindsight chapter 4   
by Man...or Astro Man?   
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
The year is after colony 200. After many years of blessed peace, battle has started again. Two   
mighty mobile suits charge to a battlefield to settle a personal war. At one side there is the Rebuilt   
Wing Zero and the other is the Heavyarms. Together they will make the earth shudder in fear, as a   
great battle ensues.  
********  
Heero saw Trowa first. Wing Zero's enhanced sensors showed that the powerful Gundam   
was heading towards him at an alarming speed. But Heero was ready. Reaching up, he switched a   
lever and felt the gentle shudder of the engines as he flew to the ground. The devil-like wings   
retracted to frame his destructive suit. Hefting the buster rifle in one hand, Heero leveled it at the   
radar blip that was Trowa. He squeezed the trigger, causing a large flow of power to enter the   
rifle's barrel. Tiny particles of light streamed into the cannon as it reached full power. Heero   
laughed out loud as he fired the massive weapon.   
  
Trowa had let himself fall into his old combat routine. Letting himself be calmed by the hum of   
the engines, his mind falling into a peaceful state. It was this that allowed him to sense the attack.   
His eyes snapped to his long range sensor where he saw the golden beam of light. He knew what it   
was immediately. Trowa's hands snapped out to the controls and he brought his Heavyarms into a   
tight drop. The engines roared as he barley cleared the blast from Heero's cannon. But the   
Heavyarms pilot thought quickly, he glanced at the ionized area the beam had passed and smiled.   
  
"Found you Heero" Trowa powered up and rocketed along the ground until he reached the Wing   
Zero.   
  
The Gundams were standing in a large field, totally barren of all life, the field was   
surrounded by dense jungles and forests, adding to the already thick feeling of contrast in the air.   
They were surrounded by life and death. They themselves were contrasted as black and white, one   
was fighting for revenge the other for his future, one had been driven insane by love the other had   
been focused by it. And only would live through this battle.   
  
With a cry of hatred, Heero ignited his beam saber and charged   
********  
  
Relena stood at the windows of the Sanc Kingdom, wondering if the horrible battle had   
begun yet. For her there would be no victor and no loser. It was a horrible turn of events. One   
she had set off. This was her fault. And yet she did nothing? This was unacceptable, Heero or   
Trowa would have never stood by while such horror took place. She would act! She would end   
this battle without any bloodshed. Tossing her diplomatic clothes aside, and dressing in a casual   
pilot's uniform, she ran to the hangers. Ignoring glances she jumped into the pilot's seat of a   
speedy helicopter, and took off towards the battle.   
******  
And as Relena approached, Heero and Trowa had begun the fight. Heero felt a surge of   
adrenaline as the Zero system pumped his brain with combat strategies. He was thinking in perfect   
sync with Wing Zero. Bring the Gundam's arm up and down in a clean sweep trying to cleave   
Heavyarms in two. Trowa reacted with the speed only he could muster. Activating the reverse   
rockets, Trowa launched away from Heero, out of range of that damned beam saber.   
  
Trowa slammed his hand onto a button that triggered all his massive arsenal.   
Compartments opened from all conceivable places, displaying missiles and hidden gattling guns.   
Lifting the two double gats in each hand, Trowa pulled the trigger. The Heavyarms erupted in fire   
as the weapons streaked towards Heero. The mad pilot reacted as fast as he could, twisting his   
Gundam this way and that, turning pulling maneuvers that would have killed anyone else. But   
even he could not avoid the endless hail of firepower that Heavyarms could produce. Bullets   
pinged and dented his outside layers, while the missiles threw him off center, and made it   
impossible for him to right himself.   
  
And as soon as it had started, it stopped.. Heavyarms exhausted it's arsenal and was left   
defenseless. Now Heero was ready. He engaged his after-burners and stampeded towards the   
vulnerable Heavyarms, jut as a helicopter landed in the forest near them.   
  
Heero beam saber hissed to life again as he brought it down on Trowa's unguarded   
Gundam. The emerald green blade came within inches before Trowa made his move. He hit his   
thrusters and hit Wing Zero square in the chest. The beam saber flew from Zero's grasps the pair   
of Mobile suits tumbled and rolled, finally stopping. Heavyarms was left grappling with Wing   
Zero. Realizing the stalemate they had just entered Heero took action. Opening his blast door to   
the brutal winds, he leapt foreword and landed on Heavyarms. Hitting a small hidden switch, he   
opened the door and Heero and Trowa were face to face. Trowa unbuckled his crash webbing and   
tackled Heero. Sending them both flying to the ground. As they hit with a dull thud, both were in   
extreme blinding pain. Trowa tried to push himself up, but every move felt like a knife in his   
spine. He was bleeding in several places. But what was most amazing was that Heero was fine!   
The pilot had managed to land on his feet with no noticeable injures. Whats more, he had his side   
arm drawn and was aiming it at Trowa's head.   
  
Trowa slowly rose to his knees. Glaring right down the barrel, Heero smiled at his foe's pain, he   
had won! Now it was all his! Just as he prepared to fire, Trowa kicked out, sending the gun   
flying. Grimacing with agony Trowa fell onto his back. Heero snarled and jumped upon his   
wounded foe, punching with the ferocity of an animal. Heero and Trowa rolled around, each   
trading blows and taking momentary breaks to catch their breath. Then they were at it again.   
  
They had pulled apart from each other for a brief moment when Heero decided to play his trump   
card. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a small remote control. With a cocky grin he began to   
explain.   
  
"A remote for Wing Zero." Heero grinned and pressed a small red button. The Wing Zero's eye   
flared a demonic green and the entire structure started to shake. "A super charge. Wing Zero will   
increase in power twenty fold, then it will squish you like a bug."   
******  
Relena ran as fast as she could away from her helicopter, stopping only briefly to glance at the   
sliver locket she wore around her neck, on it were the four men that had mattered most in her life.   
On one side, she had her adopted father and her brother Milliardo. On the other side were her two   
great loves Trowa and Heero.   
  
"Please let them be alive" Relena prayed before she began to run again, heading for the battle field.   
  
Relena ran.  
*****  
As Wing Zero began to raise it's power, a strange thing happened. The Gundam shook. The   
power began to build inside of it. Heero stared in disbelief as the power core began to overheat and   
the entire Gundam began to glow white hot. The seams of the metal armor shone with a brilliant   
light, nearly blinding them both. It took Heero a moment to realize that the Wing Zero was going   
to explode.   
  
Relena ran.   
  
Trowa also saw the explosion coming, he didn't think either he or Heero would survive this.   
Goodbye Relena, Trowa smiled weakly I love you. And as if in answer he heard her voice calling   
to him and Heero.   
  
Relena ran.   
  
"Heero! Trowa! Wait!" the princess screamed as she ran straight between the two Gundams. Just   
as the earth shattering explosion ripped through Wing Zero. Filling the sky with flames.  
  
  
  
To Be Concluded...  
curious of the next part? Review me nice and I'll tell you what happens.   
  
  
  



	6. Hindsight chapter 5

Hindsight Chapter 5   
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
  
*****  
Trowa lay huddled on the ground for a moment, unable to move. His entire body blazed with fiery   
pains. Slowly he began to remember what had happened. The blast through me back, he though to   
himself, where's Relena!? The explosion had been quick but powerful, and he could even now hear   
pieces of wing zero and Heavyarms fall to the ground. Although he ached all over, he forced   
himself to rise. He had to know…  
  
His eyes focused on Heero. The Japanese pilot knelt where Relena had been standing when the   
explosion took place. Trowa struggled to find words, but there was nothing to say. So he simply   
placed his hand on Heero's shoulder, if only to let him know he was there.   
  
Heero spoke without looking up "My entire life was mission after mission. And I never took the   
time to even say how I felt"   
  
"Heero"  
  
"Relena" Heero murmured before he began to cry, his shoulder shaking. For the first time in his   
life, Heero cried openly. He cried the tears of a man who had lost everything he had, and   
everything he was in an instant. Trowa stood powerless to help in anyway.   
  
Heero sobbed openly for a few minutes before he spoke again in a solemn voice. "Trowa, please   
bring me my gun"   
  
"Sure" Trowa nodded before realizing what Heero meant. "No Heero, don't do this"   
  
"Trowa" Heero said again, looking at his friend with tearstained eyes, his face a tragic mask of   
pleading. In all his life this was the closest Heero ever came to outright begging. "please get me   
my gun"   
  
Trowa nodded solemnly and walked a few feet away, to where Heero's gun had landed. Kicking   
away a small scrap of debris, he retrieved the weapon. He returned and handed the gun, handle   
first, in the manner that a solider deserved.   
  
"please, leave me" Heero urged, looking away again.   
  
"Heero" Trowa spoke softly and kindly. "You are a fine leader, and an even better friend. That is   
how I and the world will remember you"   
  
Although he could not see his face, Trowa knew that Heero was smiling.  
  
Then Trowa turned and left quickly. He headed into the dense forest, shutting his eyes. Not   
wanting to see until he was surrounded by fertile life. He wanted to leave the charred battlefield,   
and it's remains of dreams and tears. He wanted to return to the Sanc kingdom and to tell his   
friends of what had happened here.   
  
But most of all. Trowa just didn't want to hear that last shot.   
  
The End  
  



End file.
